


Love in just Seven days

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, EmergenceAU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "We'll make it work"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI and Emergence AU, Pardon if you dont get much since I'm still studying and trying to finish the manga since it's still on going.

Title: Love in just Seven days  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Status: Complete  
Oneshot

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

****

Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems and then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

****

Day 1*

“Thank you for agreeing with this plan, Toshiya” said by a Russian Tzar.

“Russia has been great partner for our country regarding business trades and other political matters my friend Yakov” replied Toshiya, “By the way how’s your so- I mean daughter, she just woke up from the merge right?”

“She did, and she’s doing fine. I’m glad she agreed to marry your son since I’m afraid that some people and other nobilities find it… well… strange and afraid to marry her” he sighed.

“My son is a good man and would never judge your child, he just turned 24 and he needs to have a wife in order to succeed the throne, and your daughter is a great candidate and I would love be closer to your family so our countries would have a strong tie” replied by the Japanese Emperor.

“By the way when is your son arriving?”

“Ah… Yuu-kun would be here later. Presently he’s been attending his military duties”

“Oh… is he still attending his service?”

“He likes military job and stayed to it, he’s been serving since he was eighteen”

“Hm… I approve of your son; he’s a real man with commitment to his country”

“I’m glad you find him in your taste for your daughter, speaking of your daughter where is she?”

“Ahh… she’s been with the daughter of the Switzerland President at your garden”

“I see, well my friend please rest up for a while and have a good soak to our Onsen, my wife would prepare some good snack for us later”

“She still loves to do cooking” the other chuckled, “My wife still loves ballet and put my daughter in to training”

“That’s wonderful! My son loves watching dancers and he’s enthralled with it”

Mean while, “Christina, I’m a bit disappointed... I mean I thought I’m going to marry a hunky man but all I get is that twig” pointing at a family picture of the imperial family, a teenage boy standing with his skinny body and thick nerdy glasses.

“He looks young in that, Vitya, he might be deferent now” replied Christina.

“But seriously, where’s the other picture I can prove my thoughts wrong?”

“Good point” sighed by the Swiss lady.

Both spoke rapid French and no one understood them.

“Oh look they’re hanging in new portraits!” said Christina in English.

“Prince Yuuri would be home later, I’m excited for him to be back!” said by one young Japanese maid.

“I know! Gosh it’s been another four month without him here” one sighed.

“What are they talking?” Vitya asked one of the guards.

“They’re excited that our prince would be home later, your highness” one replied.

“I see, and what’s that portrait?” as they pass by the Gallery.

“Oh… that’s the new painting that Emperor Toshiya had asked to be hanged in the wall for Yuuri-sama”

Vitya wondered even more.

Later that afternoon the imperial couple was having tea with the Russian Royal family, “Crown Prince Yuuri has arrived” announced by the head butler of the imperial family.

“Good afternoon father, mother” a buffed man with broad shoulders, straight back with good military posture stood facing their coffee table as they were chatting merrily.

Three more men standing behind him clad in the same heavy military uniform with beret, legs spread and hands behind his back.

“Yuuri-chaaan!” the Empress jumped on to him.

“Mother” he smiled.

“Yuu-chan act your age” she scold.

“Sorry mama… I guess I’m home” he hugged his mother back.

“Now where’s dad’s hug?” demanded by the Emperor.

“Of course Otou-chan”

“What happened to Shiro?” Hiroko asked seeing the other military clad man in shoulder brace.

“Uhm… I kind of trampled him” replied by the biggest man in the group.

“I told them not to play football” said Yuuri and his father snorted.

“Yuu-chan please sit down” said his father, “This is my good friend Yakov Feltsman the current Tzar of Russia”

“I know him actually but I think he doesn’t know me in person yet” Yuuri smiled, “Welcome to our country, your highness” greeted Yuuri.

“Meet my family” replied by Yakov.

“Welcome to our country, please enjoy your stay” he smiled and Vitya was captivated.

“My boy, me and my good friend Yakov talked about some political matters and our own close friendship, you see I hope you didn’t mind that I planned you to marry his daughter” Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

“Ms. Victoria?” he muttered.

“Yes, and how did you know about my daughter?” asked by Yakov.

“I’m well informed of the news, sir and I’m studying other royals to be polite and not pretend that I know them” he replied.

“I see… and are you aware”

“I’m aware about her Merge”

“Are you not bothered?” suddenly Victoria cut in.

“Why would I be bothered? You’re human and you have feelings you’re still you in my eyes” he said.

“Vitya… he’s a keeper~” whispered by Christina.

“And hello to you too Ms. Cristina” greeted by Yuuri.

“Yip!” a small brown toy poodle ran up to the soldier prince.

“Vicchan!” pulling up a palm sized toy poodle puppy to his hand, “Missed me?” and the puppy showered him with kisses.

What happened to you?” asked Hiroko to Shiro again, poor man jumped on to the bigger man’s arms afraid of the puppy that passed between his legs.

“Still scared of the small creature. Now scream~” said by the Thai soldier who extended his arm for a selfie.

“Who are they?” asked Victoria.

“My personal bodyguards slash those two are my cousins and that Thai is-” he was interrupted by the Thai.

“BFF slash old bunker mate!” he said.

“Self proclaimed” joined by Yuuri and the other two.

“They’re fun~” whispered Christina again.

“His name is Phichit and he’s the Thai prince actually” said Yuuri.

“Oh…” Viktor gasped.

“Should I tutor you about knowing other royalties? I know you’ve been in a long sleep for the Merge process since Shiro is one of the researchers about that treatment” he said.

“Oh… then I would be glad to be in your company” smiled Victoria.

“Back to the matter in hand, Prince Yuuri do you take our daughter’s hand and would be in this political marriage?” this time a slim and strict looking woman asked.

“For the country and my father’s good thoughts then I would agree”

“But how about you, Yuu-chan? Me and your father talked about your happiness and planned for you to choose your own wife, however-” hi cut his mother short.

“I’ll be fine… I can learn to love her like you did to Tou-chan” he smiled as they spoke in Japanese.

“Oh… Yuu-chan” she hugged him again.

“Vitya?” asked her parents.

“I’m willing to try and know him well” she looked at Yuuri with a smile, “He’s a gentleman and nice” she added.

“Then it’s settle… we’ll be leaving our daughter here for a week, and my successor Yuri will be here to accompany her” said by Yakov, “You may call him Yura so you won’t be confused” he added.

“May I rest first?” 

“Certainly my boy-” the Emperor was cut off.

“Boys, you still have some work on-” Their mentor came in full military uniform and came with stacks of papers when Phichit and Hiro jumped to a window excusing themselves.

“I’m so done with you” said by Shiro walking away from her and politely excusing himself while Yuuri.

“We’re on day off” he snarled and also politely excused himself ripping the patch and his name tag on his chest putting it on top of the stacks of paper.

“Appealing, cute, hunky, polite, gentleman, a bit of a bad boy. You hit the jackpot Vitya~” said Christina.

“Is it just me or is he winning and perfecting my standards?” Victoria replied.

“Add the poodle to the list and he even exceeded your standards”

“I miss Makkachin” she sighed.

“Things never change” the Emperor shook his head and chuckled.

Day 2*

As the Tzar mentioned that his successor and youngest son would arrive by the next day carrying a standard sized puppy poodle, “Oi… where’s that no good supposed to be fiancé of yours?” the small blonde snarled, “I remember he’s still a weakling since I met him years ago” headed.

“About that, he may not look like that skinny guy from the pictures” giggled Christina.

“O here they come” Phichit is pointing out thing his phone in hand and the other slings on his bestfriend’s shoulder while the brothers are tailing them discussing something from the folder they are holding.

Victoria giggled at the crown prince attire where he wears plain shirt with military insignia and white board shorts with a matching flip flops and when the palm sized puppy tailing him ran up to chase the butterfly going to the garden door straight to the Koi pond with fountain.

The puppy that wears cute tank top matching Yuuri’s, “Vicchan no!” and Yuuri chased and catching him in time before falling to the deep pond.

“Nice save” said by the three laughing loud at the wet state of the prince.

“Are you alright?” Victoria run up to him fixing his screwed glasses, Yuuri then noticed the small standard poodle puppy tailing the Russian Princess.

Spitting out the water with a small fish that was caught by his mouth, “I’m fine…”

“I don’t know what’s disgusting, the frog that accidentally jumped on Hiro’s mouth or that fish” said Phichit.

Yuuri ignored him, “Is that puppy yours?” he asked.

“Oh… her name is Makkachin and yes, she’s mine, my brother just brought her today”

“Now that we noticed you guys have matching pets” teased by the boys and Phichit snapped a photo and uploaded it to his feed earning more followers, likes and comment.

Yuuri handed the palm sized puppy to Victoria and jumped off the pond taking his shirt off, Victoria had to bite her lower lip seeing those hard rock chest and wash board eight packs.

Sorry, I better change first, can you look out for Vicchan? He’s a mall pack of trouble” he chuckled.

“Sure… though you have to show me around” she replied.

“That would be fine since I have week off and I missed going around the castle” he smiled.

“He’s ditching us is he?” whispered Shiro.

“Yep” replied by the two.

After Yuuri changed in to another shirt which matched his pet’s tank top and worn a camouflage board shorts, he showed Victoria around with their pets following their heels.

“What should I call you since you and my brother has the same name except his name has one U?”

“You choose, I’m fine either way” he shrugged letting the princess wrap her arm to his elbow.

“Why don’t you call the small angry blonde Yurio? He looks like the lead singer of my favorite band” Yuuri’s sister Mari interjected and walked away.

“I like that! I’ll continue to call you Yuuri and call my baby brother Yurio!” pulling Yuuri closer.

“By the way, what were you guys discussing earlier?” asked Victoria.

“Oh… nothing much, we’re just discussing military duties and the next inspection schedule”

“You really like your job do you?”

“The action and the missions, not the office work” he replied and she giggled.

“You know… I like you” Victoria blurted and the prince looked at her.

“Why?”

“Well, after my boyfriend knew that I’m a product of Merge he looked at me like some kind of disgusting trash and broke up with me” she bitterly smiled.

“I see you as a human and very much as a woman… no matter what you are you’re still you” said Yuuri.

“See… that’s what makes me like you, you’re honest and not judgmental”

“My parents raised me well and see people equally, whether you’re a man or a woman, even a product of Merge”

“I’m willing to go deep with you” said Victoria.

“Just because I’m fine with people like you?”

“No… because you’re you… nice, honest and loving to everyone around you. No wonder the staff and the servants loves you”

“I was raised to be like other normal kids, just like those three” remembering his bodyguards and two cousins.

“I’m willing to go deep with you as well, you’re honest” added Yuuri.

“Not because of my poodle?” she joked.

“What makes you think that?”

“You’ve been spoiling her with treats”

“I’m usually like that to Vicchan, no wonder he’s all chubbed up.

Picking the smaller puppy, “We have a matching puff balls~” she giggled, “You don’t mind taking some selfies with me to post on my SNS right?”

“I don’t mind, at least you’re polite enough to ask while Phichit steals at least a hundred photos and post it” he snorted.

“This relationship isn’t so bad” he said.

“We’ll make it work” she smiled.

Scooting closer Yuuri wrapped his arm around the princess’s waist and carrying the palm sized puppy on the other, while Victoria settled her poodle on her lap while they pose at the garden bench full of guards.

Still sitting close, “I heard you’re a competitive skater?” Yuuri asked.

“I am… though I took a four years rest since the Merge happened and now the ISU is monitoring me for a year, and if I pass they’ll transfer me to the women’s league” she replied.

“I see… I want to see you skate and dance”

“You like dancing?”

“I do actually, I may not look like it but I used to do hip hop and modern ballet back in Detroit”

Victoria’s eyes sparkled, “I want to dance waltz and tango with you” leaning her head to his broad shoulder.

“I would love to have you as my partner then” said Yuuri. Little did they know the female military guards almost squealed as they conversed in English.

Day 3*

Yuuri promised the princess that they would go out and walk around the shopping district of Tokyo.

Giving her his leather jacket and helping her up his helicopter making her sit beside him while he pilot the aircraft while Christina, Yurio and Phichit followed with few of the guards followed.

Landing at Fukuoka airport to board the Imperial family’s private plane, having their flight for an hour and half they spent time talking and joking around, planning what to get and bring home.

From Kyushu and arriving to Tokyo mall with separate limos, Yurio, Christina with Phichit separated with some guards on their tails jumping from one clothing shop to another, while the other couple was left with some bodyguards on their heel, they were mobbed by some Japanese people asking for pictures since the Japanese prince rarely show himself to public.

Wearing casual clothes and designer shoes while his betrothed worn a matching dress and heels, walking around the mall pointing at some cute poodle plushies and cute items Yuuri offered to buy them but the princess declined, though Yuuri insisted to buy a matching poodle plush.

Walking in to a boutique Victoria bought some matching dress and shirts for her and Yuuri to wear.

“It reminds me, we should get our babies some cute toys~” Victoria said and Yuuri blushed to the baby part.

“I’d like that” he replied and let the princess drag him.

“Getting some cute matching red and blue collars and matching chew toys with bed, their bodyguards helped them carry and puts it to the cashier table.

Yuuri happily paid the items and both left while the other guard carried to back to the aircraft’s baggage.

Lunch time they headed to a butler café since Victoria and Christina wanted to experience the Japanese culture, they received extra service since Yuuri’s the prince of the country and the manager with the owner asked if they and have some photos.

Catching the public’s attention is where Yuuri kneeled and took the Russian princess’s heels and massaged her feet and asking one of his bodyguards to get him some flats with her size.

“Comfy?” he asked.

“Yup, thank you~” and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I like this kind of reward” he said.

“Then I’ll give you some if you have good deeds~” said Victoria.

Many asked them for pictures since news easily spread that their beloved prince is now betrothed with the Russian princess and very much a great pair to their crown prince.

After eating their dessert, “Where do you want to go next?” asked Yuuri.

“Can we get books then go to a rink?”

“Sure… I’ll ask if Itami-san can give me a ride” he smiled.

Giving confirmation that there’s a Porsche at his disposal, Yuuri helped his fiancé up and ushered her to the white car and drove her to the busy streets of Akibahara, teens and passersby familiar with Yuuri stole photos of him with the princess as they were close, while the other three that came with them followed to a deferent vehicle since Christina and Phichit avoided to be the third wheel of their date.

Viktor bought her favorite book ‘On Ice’ but caught her attention with the Manga display.

“Those are Japanese comics”

“Do they have some skating themed Mangas?”

“I’ll ask” he smiled and asked the sales clerk.

Confirming that they have many and one Manga has already been completed with it volumes, Yuuri purchased it and puts it in to a paper bag and carried it for his fiancée.

As the day about to end they decided to stay in to a hotel since Victoria wanted to go on another Tokyo adventure since she wasn’t satisfied, Yurio and Phichit however was needed back to Hasetsu, Phichit was called by the other two regarding work while Yurio to his training and instructions from his father.

Christina however followed back since she needed to fly back to her own country since her father asked her to handle some family matter.

Yuuri and Victoria surrounded by guards to the hotel lobby where they are checking in, “I think we should share a room” blurted Victoria and Yuuri looked stunned.

“Huh?”

“To get to know better and plus I want to read that manga however there’s no English translation” she pouted, “And I need you for translations”

“Bodyguard, tour guide and translator, that’s new” chuckled by the prince.

“Meanie” she pouted.

“Alright we’re sharing rooms but we’re getting a separate beds… I’m still a man you know” he said and the guards were impressed with his self control.

“That would be fine! As long as I get to read that skating Manga~” she bounced.

Settling to their suite, Yuuri removed his shoes and puts it on one side and wears the offered hotel slippers, Victoria however stripped and changed on to a robe going to her mid thighs, Yuuri swallowed hard from the sight of the lady.

“I’ll bathe first~” she said and he nodded.

After her Yuuri made a bee line to the bath and relieved himself from the heat earlier.

After coming out the he almost cursed since his fiancé is only wearing a bra and underwear, “Oh… you’re done?” she smiled, I want to order room service” she said.

“We’re ordering but I’m not letting anyone see you with only t-those” he stammered.

“Oh… okay… I’ll just wear the robe but I’ll take it off after”

“Are you fine with me seeing you with those?” he worriedly asked.

“Trust me… I already trust myself to you and I’m doing this so you’ll get used to me. Besides sooner or later we’ll be sleeping together naked after we get married” she shrugged.

He sighed, “You have point”

“Good boy” she patted his cheek and kissed it.

After ordering room service and eating their dinner, both settled in one bed and Yuuri translated the mangas for her, which ended up reading four volumes and sleeping late, Yuuri striped only with his tight under armour boxers.

Day 4*

Yuuri woke up with Victoria late around ten AM since they slept around three in the morning and to his surprise they were cuddling skin to skin, though Victoria’s bra strap fell and revealed her bosom to him.

Swallowing hard again which Victoria heard she then attacked him in to tackle and straddled his morning wood.

Victoria fell again and laid on his chest, Yuuri brushed her stray hair and tucked it behind her ear, biting his lips palming her pale smooth thigh running his hand to her bare back.

His erection got harder since he can feel on his chest the softness of her breast pressed to him.

Waiting another minute for her to wake up, “Sorry” she mumbled.

“Its fine, I need to get used to this since I’m spending my forever with you” he smiled.

“You’re very sweet, I must be honest though” she started, “I doubted you at first I judged your physical look and prayed not to be married to you” Yuuri’s heart sank, “But I told myself I’m gonna give you a chance since I want a kind and loving husband and not by physical looks” she added, “I’m sorry I hurt you” she hugged him.

“I feel bad when you replied to my mother that you wanted to marry me and never judged that I’m a product of Merge, you never thought twice when you said you’d marry me”

Tears fell from her eyes, Yuuri felt betrayed and hurt but he knows he fell for the honest princess, pulling her chin and kissing her full turning to a make out session, Yuuri wrestled her turning their position.

Yuuri hungrily nipped her lower lip and sneaked his hand to her under wear pulling it off, he’s on mid way when his phone rings.

“Fucking damn it!” he cursed and Victoria pulled her under wear up, “I’ll answer it while you prepare alright?” he told his fiancée who nodded and walked to take a bath.

“What?” he grumpily said.

“Chill, brother, I’m just gonna ask if what time you’re going to be home later?”

“Can that wait?” he grumpily snarled.

“It can't, I’m sorry but we need to know…”

“Maybe around afternoon” he said.

“Alright, Oh and by the way… you’re all over the news” she giggled, “Nice pic with sis in-law” she snorted.

“Why do you want to know what time I’m going home?”

“She’s back…” Yuuri’s frustration turned to anger.

“I don’t want to see her” he snarled.

“I know but she’s the daughter of father’s secretary and she’s also a noble so you must tend to her news” his sister sighed, “I got to go… duty calls”

Putting down the phone Victoria called him from the bath, “Wanna join?” she joked.

Seeing her fiancé all angry and frustrated she offered him a massage, the prince still wearing his underwear soaked on to the bubble bath.

“At lease take your boxers off” she pointed and started tugging it off, the prince didn’t pull a fight and let her have her way.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Are you okay with all these intimacy?” he asked

“I’m fine since I fixed myself to you, I know I just met you but I want to know you more, and day by day you’re surprising me” cupping his cheeks and kissing his nose.

Yuuri pulled her close to him, “I need to tell you something” he sighed.

“Then tell me, I’ll always be here for you” settling herself between his legs and not minding the poking erection her fiancée sporting.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the Russian princess who then wrapped her other arm around the man’s torso as she sat sideways one hand caressing Yuuri’s cheek.

“Miyuki, she’s my childhood best friend, daughter of dad’s secretary and right hand man. We grew up together played and practiced ballet, I liked her not in friendship ways but in romantic way and I liked her for a long time” he started as he nuzzled deeper on to the woman’s neck.

“I loved her” he admitted, “I fell for her every day when we’re together, but it all changed when I confessed” Yuuri’s embrace grew tighter.

“What did she say?” she asked.

“I was too fat and can't even do a simple stretch, rejecting me in a very insulting way” he groaned, “She’s also the reason I decided to move to America and study in Detroit there I met Phichit and when I moved back here in Japan I enter the military and bury myself, and there my cousins joined me”

“I’m wondering if she knows you well, I mean if you guys had been best friends I think she’s aware of your gentle, loving and wonderful personality?” Victoria said.

“In three days we’re just met I’m falling for you, I love you for your personality not your physical aspects” Victoria cupped his cheeks and pecked his lips.

“I don’t know if it’s appropriate to say I love you since we just met days ago but I want to tell you how I feel after you said the magic words when we first met at your father’s parlor” said Victoria, “I would give what she deprive of you” hugging him equally tight.

“Honestly, you’re too good for me…” she admitted, “Back when I was a man I’m a sad excuse for male specie. I was a playboy an would jump to one woman to another” she chuckled.

Yuuri looked down to her and met her eyes, “Thank you for loving me Victoria, I promise to know you better and would love you too, but I need to be honest, you’re nothing compared to her, I never felt like this around her”

“Then you have nothing to worry since we have each other, though it makes me want to ask why did you bring her up? I mean I think I won't mind about her being your past bu-”

“My sister called and she’s back from Julliard”

“I see, but you don’t need to be that bother since you already forgot her right?”

“True, but it would be awkward” he replied.

“That’s why I’m here… now let’s take care of that thing that had been poking me for half an hour now” grabbing the poor prince’s length.

Pulling him back to the bed and Yuuri decided to top her and started to ravage her again.

“I forgot to tell you” she cut in and Yuuri stared at her.

“You’re going to be my first since my Merge had been completed” Yuuri stared at her.

“Well, I never touched anyone and I’m new to this so you have to excuse my poor pleasuring methods” after saying that she giggled and straddled him.

“Then can I lead?” pushing his chest down.

“I don’t mind” said Yuuri and both started their activities.

Preparing herself pressing the man’s finger on to her hole with half lidded eyes and biting her lower lip, Yuuri decided continue the instruction that Victoria showed him and continued to thrust his middle finger in and out when she purred.

“I need you” his length twitched.

Positioning and entered her slowly who moaned and threw a harsh sigh, Yuuri waited for her to tell him it’s fine to move.

Shortly Victoria gave the go signal and Yuuri thrust in slow and steady.

Arms that supported his weight posted beside Victoria’s head he leaned in to suck off those pink mounds that the Russian princess sported.

Sucking and licking the perked nipple, she moaned in pleasure while his other hand massaged it.

An hour of love making that turned in to rounds after rounds, Victoria sported love bites on her bosom, back and thighs, butterfly hickys on her stomach paraded.

She loved where Yuuri turned her around and fucked her bare back, loving the length hitting her spot while the girth massaging the walls with its humpy veins.

Sounds of hips hitting the ass echoed the room mixed with moans as groans, smacking lip kisses and the room smells like sweat and sex.

His partner can't even count how many times he released inside of her which making her full, sticky white strings of sex oozing out her hole which being pushed back in every time her man thrust in.

Finishing both were panting and Victoria cursing her man’s demonic stamina who’s still not satisfied, lasting one more round, her stomach called for food sending Yuuri in to a laughing fit, “I’ll call in room service” he offered, reaching his phone to look at the time which is around noon, he decided to carry his bride to the bath, “I’ll come back, I’ll just call in room service and I’ll join you” kissing her forehead.

After that as promised he joined the Russian woman in the tub and both had a little talk about today’s agenda which consist of going back to that book shop and buying that On Ice figurine for sale on the shelf, “My boo became an Otaku” snorted Yuuri.

“What’s an Otaku?”

“Well, it’s like you’re obsessed with certain pop culture things like Anime and Manga, computer games and stuff like that” he shrugged.

“Oh... though will you still love me if I turn in to one?” she teased.

“I would love you even more” kissing her shoulder.

“The water’s getting cold so as the food” she pouted and pulled Yuuri back to their room to change, changing to one of the matching clothes Victoria bought yesterday, fixing Yuuri’s dress shirt in place leaving three buttons open showing his hard chest sporting a love mark.

Yuuri hidden a tip under the covers feeling sorry whoever is going to change the sticky and wet covers.

After eating they headed out meeting ten body guards guarding the door while two headed in to get the paper bags with their bought items, books, new clothes, and dog items.

As planned they walked around Akibahara buying the item that Victoria wanted and stopped by on to an anime café, buying an ice cream that was shaped to a poodle which awfully looked like Makkachin and Vicchan, “So much calories” Yuuri cringed at the huge chocolate ice cream that Victoria shared to him.

She pouted, “Well… calories would be nothing compared on how I adore you though” he chuckled and chomped on it” Victoria wiping the stray cream beside his lip with her thumb and put’s it straight to her lips to lick it.

“Mmmn” she winked.

After getting all the things she wanted, Yuuri took her hand and ushered her back to his Porsche and drove to the airport and boarded the same Imperial aircraft going back.

Arriving back to Hasetsu castle they were greeted by their parents and was surprised they were closer than ever, Hiroko took it as a good sign and loved seeing her son with a happy smile when another Japanese woman appeared and jumped on to Yuuri and kissed him.

Victoria gave her twitching annoyed smile and pulled Yuuri off of the lady, “Mou… Yuu-kun” the woman pouted.

“M-Miyuki” he stammered and Hiroko looked displeased on what Miyuki did.

“Uhm… Miyuki, that was a bit rude since I’m with my fiancée” Yuuri said when Victoria pulled his collar and kissed him full.

Shamelessly saying, “This big boy is mine, excuse you” glaring.

Phichit snapped a picture and the brothers clapped their hands, “First base already?” they pointed and Phichit almost tumbled laughing.

Yuuri’s parents and Victoria’s didn’t get what the boys are teasing the poor blushing prince when he coughed, “Fourth base” silencing the three.

“He has inner Eros” whispered Shiro.

“You two should rest first, tonight we’re going to have a formal dinner before Yakov and his wife leave going back to their country” said his father, “And before I forget, Yuu-chan you need to see me in my office when you wake up alright?” he winked and chuckled pulling Yakov and his wife in tow.

The three guys with the castle staff snickered looking at the love mark on his chest.

“Fourth base, can you believe that” shaking their heads leaving.

Later that afternoon, Yuuri left his fiancée sleeping on his room cuddling the puppies wearing the cute matching doggie shirts they bought.

Reporting to his father, “Yuu-chan, Tomorrow is Hodare Matsuri” Toshiya chuckled, “And Yakov agreed that his daughter should join, you know for fertility and happy marriage” he added. “You’ll be participating like me and your mother when we were young that’s why we were blessed with wonderful married life and children like you and your sister. I wish that blessing would be passed on to you and your future wife” 

“I’ll inform her, dad” he smiled.

“You get along really well”

“We more than get along, dad, she’s perfect” he smiled.

“Good for you”

And Yuuri left to tell her.

Still not awake he took a photo and made it as his wall paper and laid beside her again.

Day 5*

“One more~” said Victoria as she slump herself on Yuuri’s bare back as he do push ups.

“Fiiiiifty!” he groaned and dropped on to the grass.

“Good job burning all those calories yesterday~” she giggled and hissed his sweaty cheek, the lady guards hid their smirks.

“Time to prepare for the day” Yuuri sighed wrapping his arms around her waist while Victoria pulling his towel around his neck not minding the sticky sweat and giving him a peck as a reward.

“Aren’t you early for PDA?” asked Shiro wearing his lab coat.

“You haven’t seen them doing the set ups, they practically kissed like fifty times” laughed Phichit.

Hiro threw Yuuri a disgusted look, “They were traumatic” commented by Yurio.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and pulled his fiancée back in to prepare, maids and ladies in waiting fussed over Victoria dressing her up with traditional kimono and putting up her beautiful platinum locks with hair pin.

Yuuri barged in to his room to check on Victoria only to awe at her, puppies on his heel jumping around.

The ladies gave him a knowing look and after they finished they left them together.

After some small love sick talks both headed out to ride on the helicopter again, this time their bodyguards were doubled, however on their trip Miyuki insisted to come.

Victoria giggled at the sight, the festival was packed, “What’s that?” pointing at the long cue.

“Oh those are vagina and penis lollipops” he mentioned and Victoria looked at him strangely, “What?” he chuckled.

“Can we get one?” she asked, “I want to get a picture for my SNS and keep my fans updated” he said.

Yuuri remembered that his fiancé used to be a competitive figure skater.

Kissing her he then asked one of his bodyguards to get two, so Victoria can take the other one home.

After walking closer to the shrine, people started to record, picture and film them.

Yuuri taught her how to pray and give coin offering, posing for the people asking for them, Yuuri and Victoria kindly agreed.

Yuuri never let go of her waist and had been keeping her close while they go around buying souvenirs, like wooden key chain, Dankyuu and other marriage related luck items.

“You know we don’t need all of these right?” Yuuri chuckled, “I mean… you’re both pretty open and close” Yuuri kissed her temple making the women around squeal and Miyuki glare.

“Yeah I know but I think your friends back at home needs it” she giggled and Yuuri wheezed laughing.

“I think they do, should we double it?” he added and Victoria laughed.

Mean while, “OUCH!” poor Shiro fell from the stairs, “Great another injury!”.

“Oh crap!” Phichit’s phone fell in to the pond after he sneezed.

“UUUAGH!” Hiro was hit by a door.

Back to the couple, “I think yours is bigger than this” she mentioned showing the penis lollipop.

“Ssssh…” Yuuri blushed and Miyuki shot her a scandalous glare.

“What? It’s true” she pouted.

“Your highnesses it’s starting” said by the head of guards.

Yuuri helped his fiancée up the mini stage to be introduced and say their prayers, Yuuri helped carry and transfer the six hundred kilograms Hodare-sama idol and strap it to the Nikoshi float.

Two other ladies with Victoria were helped climb up the idol and strapped them with a soft rope to hold on to.

Yuuri participated on carrying the float as they bounce it till they reach the shrine, again the women were helped on getting off the idol, many pictures were taken from the couple and the Japanese media had been focusing on them.

“That was fun” said Victoria.

“I knew you’d say that” Yuuri chuckled and pulled her to a kiss.

Should we get more souvenirs to send Chris since I want to get back at her from sending me a dildo last month” she pouted.

“Choose anything you like, let’s send it to her after” Yuuri snorted.

Letting his fiancée pull him to another shop and getting a huge penis ball pen, “This would be perfect” she snorted.

“She’ll laugh it off” snorted Yuuri.

“She’ll even take selfies with it” Victoria added with a laugh.

After the festival, both bid their goodbye to the people and to the Shinto priest who gave them blessing.

An hour and half ride back to Fukuoka, Victoria slept as Yuuri wrap his arms around her protectively and constantly kissing her temple.

Arriving back it was already evening and he carried her off going back to his room and asked the ladies in waiting to change her, puppies started to lick her with kisses causing to wake her with giggles.

“So what kind of act are you pulling?” asked Miyuki.

“Act?” Yuuri replied.

“Yes, I know you’re making me jelou-” she was cut by Yuuri, the maids and butlers around listened.

“There’s no act… I’m in love with her. I admit I have much deeper admiration to her than I ever had with you, she’s perfect and I deserve her because I waited, also the friendship I had with you was a waste” he snarled, “My friends and the people who lives under this roof adores her because she’s deferent and had greater personality”

“Miyu, Yuu-kun had been long over you” snarled by her elder sister.

“Nishigo-” Yuuri was cut.

“We’ve been friends for a long time Yuu-kun please I’m still Yuu-chan” she smiled.

“Yuuri-oji!” jumped by cute triplets.

“Loop, Lutz and Axel!” he carried all three of them, “Look how big you are!” nuzzling them.

“Takeshi!” Yuuri smiled as he saw Yuuko’s husband.

“Did you enjoy the Hodare festival?” he winked, “Better make sure you’ll get twins” he joked.

“I might get triplets too” Yuuri joked.

“Saw you on the news and my goodness you guys gave me diabetes” Yuuko said.

“I can feel it was all an act” Miyuki rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be delusional, just because you threw me away and think I’m still attracted to you doesn’t mean it well stay that way. Someone better found and loves me doesn’t mean we’re acting” said Yuuri silencing her.

“I respected you, but all was gone when you let that monster back in England used you, I couldn’t even find a single self respect when you threw yourself to him” said Yuuri in English so that the kids won't understand.

“I’m tired and it’s late, I’m joining boo in bed” he bid and left.

“Oh… pet names~” chuckled Takeshi.

Day 6*

“Oh… both of you are gonna have a free day?” giggled by Yuuri’s mother.

“We plan to stay here the whole day” said Yuuri.

“That’s good, you’ve been busy together so you need indoor rest” she smiled, “Yuu-chan, why don’t you make her some of your favorite Katsudon?” she pushed.

“Katsudon?” Victoria asked.

“Pork cutlet bowl, my favorite food”

“I want to try it”

And Yuuri pulled her to the kitchen asking of he can use it for a second, Victoria was pulled in to a counter and sat there while puppies tailing Yuuri and making him trip.

The Russian took the poodles and put them on her lap who happily yelp and barked asking for treats, the chefs chuckled and giggled at them.

Moments later he was finished with two bowls and handed one to Victoria, sneaking extra meat on his bowl to give to the pleading puppies.

Heading to the parlor where no one’s using, sitting on the leather couch and started to dig in while handing some meat to the puppies, funny how Vicchan is trying to gobble the huge slice of pork and gnawing on it.

“It’s a good day to catch up on my SNS~” Victoria mentioned and Yuuri took his iPad for her to use and his laptop to join in while gaming.

“I’ll Bluetooth all our pictures to your iPad, is that alright?”

“You don’t need to ask, what’s mine is your now” Yuuri scooted closer.

“Oh look someone took many photos of us when we’re out shopping~” she pointed and Yuuri leaned in to see.

“That’s Phichit’s account actually”

“Oh… he’s good~”

“That’s his talent” Yuuri shook his head.

Can you translate this?” she asked pointing on a Japanese Buzzfeed post.

“Political romantic relationship goals” he snorted.

Scrolling through many sweet photos of them Victoria stumbled on a foreign comment from her home country.

She was hurt when someone commented it was all fake and just political marriage.

“That’s mean…” blurted Yuuri.

“You understand?” 

“I speak French, English, German, Russian and Latin” he explained.

“Impressive” said Victoria.

“Is there still anything that I do not know of?” she asked.

“You need to discover it yourself” he replied cockily.

Victoria decided to record and post that she and Yuuri are being candid and sitting on the floor with their puppies and eating a bowl of pork cutlets, Yuuri kissed her cheek and cutely sticks out his tongue.

After that Yuuri decided to play some games on his laptop, Victoria got bored and decided to use her twitter.

“Vitya confession 101” she giggled at the title.

After posting immediately her fans got curious and started replying and retweetting.

Secretly taking a candid selfie as Yuuri her background.

Tweetting again, “I met this guy six days ago and instantly fell for his wonderful personality”

Then replies flooded again.

Posting another, “Vitya is clingy” she giggled and Yuuri looked at her attacking her neck with raspberry kisses.

Yuuri saw the tweets and his image he then gave a teasing look to Victoria and wrestled to get the iPad.

Snapping a candid picture of them wrestling around, Yuuri tweeted, “Yuuri confession, I love her too” with a string of heart emojis.

Moments later Victoria got fond of the game Yuuri was playing and ignored her fiancée.

Yuuri took a photo pouting and him being ignored, “My computer replaced me” using Victoria’s twitter account.

Yuuri laughed at all the replies, “Annoy her!” taking the advice, taking the laptop off of her and setting it aside and pulling her to his lap and attacked with tickles.

Taking their last selfie to settle and watch some movies on Yuuri’s laptop she posted, “This guy is full of surprises that he tends to show me every day, including the fact he can speak five language fluently including my native language, I guess I need to learn his also”

Pulling the reclining couch both cuddled and started to watch some dog movie, “What breed is he?”

“You mean Hachiko?”

“Yup”

“Akita”

“Do you have one here in your castle?”

“Hiro owns two, Haru and Sora”

“I want to see them” she cooed.

“Vicchan and Makka had been playing with them you know” said Yuuri.

“Oh…”

“Any more pets here?”

“Phichit owns hamsters and Shiro owns an Owl named Merlin”

“An OWL?!” she burst.

“Yup, an all white owl just like in the Harry Potter movie Shiro’s a huge fan”

“I want to see them”

“I’ll take you to his lab later, to see Merlin”

After the movie Victoria was crying because of the ending, “Why don’t you scroll some funny photos of my college days?” he offered not wanting to see his fiancée crying.

Sniffling, I like that” cuddling closer to his chest.

“Wait, is that you doing a keg stand?” looking dumb folded.

“Phichit pushed me” he shrugged.

“Wild college days” kissing his nose.

“Cute, boxers” she giggled at the blue poodle themed under wear and Yuuri blushed, “Do you still have those?” she asked.

“Why?”

“It would be funny if you wear it if we’re going to have sex” the Russian lady isn’t embarrassed on speaking elicit words when their together.

“They don’t fit any more, I was skinny back then” he said.

“Though, I feel like I want to have bed activities with you” he said.

“We can't, we’re in your parent’s estate and it would offend traditions if they knew” she said.

“That didn’t stop mom and dad from conceiving Mari-nee” he shrugged, “And I think dad knew what happened to Tokyo” scratching his cheek.

“How?”

“He saw the scratch mark and hickeys on my back and chest”

“Oh…”

Suddenly Toshiya with Minako and some military personnel barge in only to find them cuddled, poor Yuuri blushed and Victoria buried her face to Yuuri’s neck.

“We didn’t know you two are here” said Toshiya while Minako gave them a knowing look.

“Yuuri boy is all grown up” she teased.

“Please” Yuuri turned all red.

“I guess we’ll be having meeting on my office?” chuckled by his father and left them.

“That was embarrassing” said Yuuri.

The lady nodded in agreement.

Deciding to take their poodles for a walk and see the other pets around the place, Victoria finds the huge owl as a big plushy.

“I’m sorry to bother you Yuuri but you two are needed for a clear up on an interview after lunch” said Minako.

Yuuri sighed and Victoria looked sad since it was their free day, deciding to get it over, Minako planned to put the interview at the parlor so they can serve tea and put many securities as possible.

Wearing his type B uniform and beret while his fiancée decided to wear a matching white modest summer dress.

“Thank you for giving us your free time, your highness” said by the director.

“It’s it’s good we can clear up some things to people who thinks this marriage would not work out” Yuuri replied.

“Sir we’re ready in a minute” said by one of the staff preparing the cameras.

The couple sat close while Yuuri’s hand is on the Russian’s lap.

As the camera started, “Good afternoon and welcome to another show of Trending feed, I’m your host, Hanna and today joining us is the Royal couple, our Crown Prince his highness Yuuri and the first daughter and Princess of the Russian Tzar Her Highness Victoria.

“Thank you for letting us-” she giggled since the couple wasn’t paying attention because both are too busy with their own company.

“Oh… pardon us…” giggled Victoria while Yuuri cleared his throat.

“I’m starting to doubt it’s political” she giggled.

“Can we know how all of this engagement was done and planned?”

“It was a mutual agreement and good plan by our fathers, both already had strong bond however they wanted to tie it down and make it even concrete” replied by the princess.

“I see, but we’re you both informed about this?”

“I was shortly informed” said the Russian.

“I was surprised” said by the Japanese and the host giggled.

“How did you both managed to agree other that it was your duty?”

“I find him a gentle man and perfect after he said something honest” replied by Victoria.

“I find her interesting, also honest and blunt. I like blunt women” he smiled.

“Enough with political matters” said the host.

“Everyone wants to know how close you are and how things progress’ on your lives?”

“Boo had been the sunshine and highlight of my life after meeting and knowing her” the staff and host cooed.

“Katsudon had been nothing but patient and gentle with me, I love how he’s being honest and clingy” she giggled.

“Pet name, that’s so cute~” she cooed again, “I feel like a high school giddy girl again” she squealed.

“By the way what did you pray when you were both at Hodare Matsuri?” she asked again.

“I prayed that we would soon have a baby and marry immediately since I very much sure he’s the perfect man” Said the princess who took Yuuri hand.

“I prayed that she would be healthy since Merged people are very much vulnerable, I want to spend my life with her since I’m also sure she’s really the one” he kissed her hand.

“I’m melting~” said by the host, “I can't believe your highnesses just met but became this close in an instant” she pointed.

“Honestly, it was hard to push my heart and mind to accept the fact I’m going to be married off to some stranger, he may be a prince but I never heard or know him since I have bad habit of not studying other matters” she giggled.

“After knowing him for days and knowing he honestly accepts my kind and gives respect, I instantly liked him. Though loving him is a surprise” she admitted.

“Honest, bubbly and loving personality , she has them all. She’s easy to love” Yuuri admitted as well.

“Right now it seemed like a dream that things turned out well” said Victoria.

“Since her highness is being honest, Is there anything you hate about prince Yuuri?”

“I do in fact” Yuuri listened, “I hate it when Shiro complained how he loves to jump on buildings and helicopters during missions and diving without any gear on. What I’m trying to point is I hate it when you try to do dangerous things” Victoria pointing on Yuuri chest.

“Never again I promise, cross my heart, I love you I swear, no more!” drawing a cross on his heart, the Japanese host almost burst out laughing at the scared look the prince gives.

“Good because I still want you to see our first born” she pouted.

“Are finally?” Yuuri hoped holding her abdomen.

“No… not on my knowledge yet” she shrugged as they conversed in Russian.

“Uhm…” the host cut in.

“Pardon me” said Yuuri.

“How about you, you highness, do have something that you hate?”

“In all truth… no I don’t… I mean… she’s perfect… even she’s forgetful I don’t know why but I find it as a perk since would treat other nobles like strangers not knowing who they are”

“In short he’s the jealous type” giggled Victoria.

“What she said” hiding his blush.

“Before we end, any plans for the future, your highnesses?”

“Get married as soon as possible” they said with amusement, “And have our first child since I want to get back in to skating” said Victoria.

“I fully support” Yuuri with his thumbs up.

“Yip Yip Yip!” two puppy poodles barged in jumping on their feet.

“Babies” cooed by Victoria picking up Vicchan while Yuuri took Makkachin on to his lap.

“Looks like we have late guests, let me rephrase that, ‘cute guests’” she cleared, “Cute poodles by the way”

“Here’s a little something” said Victoria, “I got Makkachin” petting the puppy on Yuuri’s lap, “Four months ago as a gift from papa” she said.

“I found Vicchan around the streets while I was on my way back to my headquarters” he said as he exchange the puppies.

“And it was a surprise that we both have the same color and breed puppies” Victoria kissed Makkachin’s nose.

“You’re like match made for one another” squealed by the host.

“You’re not the fist to say that” chuckled Yuuri.

After ending the show, Yuuri took off his uniform leaving him with only a tank top, “You sweat so easy” Victoria wiping his neck.

“I hate it sometimes” sighed by the man, the crew had been observing them, hearing some music from the east garden, “Looks like the boys decided to have a little jamming” Yuuri said, “Want to join them?” he asked in Russian.

“I’d love to” parade of maids and butlers tailing them.

Yuuri took her hand and held tightly, “I wish me and my wife were like that” the camera man sighed.

Yuuri being called in to his father’s office again announcing that that tomorrow evening would be the proper engagement announcement and would held a big banquet since other leaders are attending including Chris and her father.

Day 7*

The whole day the couple had been relaxing and decided to stay in Yuuri’s room, scrolling their SNS receiving positive comments regarding their interview, however there are some who still doubt them.

Having a little make out ending in to one round, “Mine” Yuuri muttered as he kiss her thigh, “Mine” abdomen, “Mine, mine” her bosoms, “And mine” kissing her full on the lips.

“All yours” she moaned.

Deciding to clean up Victoria saw Yuuri’s old guitar, “You play?” she asked.

And Yuuri played something for her, “You surprise me” kissing him.

Later that evening, Victoria dressed in to a modest white gown with golden ribbon on her waist with red sash indicating her status. Matching Yuuri’s white royal military uniform with golden embroidery corner designs on its collar, shoulder pads with two star rank, and cuffs.

He was a decorated military man with leather belt sash around his chest with regiment insignia, regiment emblem on the collar and his Ranger insignia, honor order, many medals, red sash indicating his royal status and thick braids of chain on his chest and shoulder.

The ladies awed at Yuuri who pulled his hair back and removed his glasses and showing his muscular figure as his betrothed link her arm on to his elbow and held her tightly as he always do as they stepped down from the twin stairs.

Yuuri’s known bodyguards, Phichit, Hiro and Shiro lined up on the side wearing red Royal uniform saluting to him which he formally faced and saluted back.

Finally it was time to exchange rings for the engagement when Yuuri surprised when he kneeled on the center and asked Phichit where’s the box, “I gave it to Hiro” he pointed.

“I have it to Shiro” the other pointed.

“No I don’t have it!” the other countered, the guests almost laughed.

“I swear to General’s name I’m gonna hang you three” the three gulped.

“Yip Yip!” the cute palm sized poodle had a hard time dragging a black box.

“I gave it to Hiro!” said Phichit while recording on his phone.

“And I gave it to Shiro for safe keeping!” the other pointed again.

“Well, I didn’t receive any box and hid it!” he complained.

“Whatever!” Yuuri dismissed them, “The palm sized trouble puppy is much useful than you three combined” he sighed, the puppy that was wearing a cute bowtie was picked up by Victoria who’s giggling.

Kneeling again and holding the box on the other hand while the other the microphone, “Victoria, I know we just knew each other for a week, but like my statement in our yesterday’s interview You’re the one and you’re easy t love, I know this is all political and the country’s interest but, I promise you the whole week I wasn’t worried about any of the political business, but I was busy with my own feelings and dealing with my actual age since my mother had been scolding me I act like a fifty years old” the three boys snorted at the back, “And ‘taking care of three four year olds’ who can't execute a simple order” he mentioned shutting them up.

“Victoria Nikiforov, will you marry me?” he asked and Victoria asked for another microphone.

“Yuuri Katsuki, for a week I’m trying to figure you out, you seemed to be surprising me even more, I mean… I thought I asked everyone about you with your likes and dislikes and what you sometimes do but you’re like a magician with many surprise under your sleeve like today” she smiled.

“Even if you don’t ask you know my answer, but since you went in to trouble with all this surprise engagement of yours, YES!” she hugged and kissed him.

Both gave in to a slow dance from the music the classical band plays in to a slow waltz.

Putting the ring on to her, “I can see what’s happening” sang Shiro.

“What?” asked Hiro.

“And they don’t have a clue”

“Who?” asked Hiro again.

“They’ll be married and have kids and here’s the bottom line our squad is down to trio!”

“Oh…”

“Hakuna matata!” suddenly Phichit sang.

“Wrong lyrics” the brothers glared at the Thai prince, his father laughed at him.

Yuuri glared at the three.

Later on, “Hurt my sister and me and my other siblings are gonna salvage you” said by Yurio with his other older siblings, Georgi and Mila.

“Congratulations!” squealed by Chris and Phichit with the Royal Italian twins and the son of the Korean Prime Minister.

“Gosh you’re story is like a fairy tale movie~” Cooed by Sara.

“More like a Rom Com movie” pointed by Yurio at the three guys at the back.

“They’re the romantic part and they’re the comedy part” said Chris.

Two months later*

“I’ll be back by noon, I love you” Yuuri kissing Victoria’s nose and lips while Phichit was fangirling at the back while the brothers are sticking their tongue out.

His wife rubbing the small bump already visible on her fitting floral dress, “I’ll see you too” kissing the small bump.

A week later after the formal engagement Victoria showed signs of pregnancy, form being moody, sensitive and worse the morning sickness, Yuuri immediately got teased by his father and sister while the small Russian crown prince insulted and bullied him.

Victoria having a sensitive pregnancy since she’s been merged and needed constant monitoring form her doctors, Yuuri however transferred all his work on his home office in Tokyo Imperial Palace where he’s going to stay since his father is about to hand him the throne soon.

Yuuri decided t be with his empress throughout her pregnancy and giving her all the support, having the date of the baby’s delivery on to Victoria’s birth month was a joy to them since they would celebrate it even grander.

Weeks later both had a Shinto wedding but the Russian royals wanted to have their own traditional wedding, it was held in Russian Cathedral which was grand and gathered many guests, as the couple thought and planned they decided to have a little dance act which Victoria helped choose the music.

Dancing around a quick passed music of Eros, everyone’s impressed to see that the Japanese prince can match the Russian figure skating champion on to the dance floor.

Two years later*

“Representing Japan Victoria Nikiforov Katsuki!” after giving birth she was told by the ISU to have another year off to complete her recovery since she successfully gave birth to twin boys named, “Izumi and Yuki” spring and winter.

Naming the oldest Izumi since the babies were made around spring and Yuki is the time when they were born.

Both identical to Yuuri while they got their mother’s beautiful ocean eyes.

“MAMAMA!” bounced by the boys at the rink side as their father held them on to his arms, Victoria threw them a flying kiss which the boys returned for good luck.

Cute how the boys growing up with opposite personality, one is shy and the other confident, funny to think when Victoria was carrying them she was fond of the resident twins of the palace, Shiro and Hiro which resulted to the boys.

Dancing on to the ice and with her theme unconditional love dedicated to her husband and children so as to the people around her who loved her dearly.

Ending it with her signature jump which awed the audience again, the judges gave her another record breaking score.

Yuuri mused at the sight of her fans throwing Yuuri plushies mixed brown poodles.

Sitting at the kiss and cry with her coach slash mother, holding her youngest son while her husband sat beside her holding the oldest boy, one commentator asked her about the plushie as a joke.

“I prefer the real one since he can give me babies” the poor prince blushed and Victoria kissed him.

Taking home her first gold after years of resting, she was contented with her life since those who doubted her with her quick relationship with Yuuri got silenced after giving birth to their twins and their sweetness on and off screen continued.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos and love. I hope I didnt offend anyone on this since it's still my first AU about Emergence and I thought of making it since no one had written about it yet.


End file.
